


Healthy Competition

by yawoozyalose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, camboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawoozyalose/pseuds/yawoozyalose
Summary: Observing the competition is Seungkwan's strategy to be the site's number one camboy.





	Healthy Competition

Seungkwan wouldn’t do himself the disservice of calling it greed. Simply put, he wanted to be the top earner on the site. He ranked an easy third, with the number two spot taken by a foreigner with a handsome smile and pink nipples, this knowledge acquired only by hovering over the thumbnails whenever the man was streaming.

That was all he really knew about the man that donned the username Vernononon, aside from the user occasionally attending his streams and his fans freaking out about it. Seungkwan knew that if he had any hope of climbing to the top and striking down the competition, he’d have to collect a lot more information than some glances at lascivious thumbnails.

He hadn’t put much time into the naming of his sockpuppet account, combining his favorite fruit and the last four digits of his phone number. Peach4040 now active, the reconnaissance began.

He felt unusually anxious clicking on the man’s stream, contributing to the view count. The man in question, referred to as “Vernon” by his viewers whenever they tried to grab his attention with requests and compliments, was already in a state of undress. In this case, a pair of boxer briefs that were snug around the elastic, pinching his hips.

Seungkwan was surprised when Vernon, in perfect Korean, noted, “A viewer bought these for me. They’re a little small, aren’t they?” He laughed. “Still, I’m really grateful. They look good. Maybe this was the intention all along.”

Not a foreigner at all, Seungkwan learned. But still sported a handsome smile and pink nipples.

“I know, I know, most of you would rather see them off than on,” Vernon acknowledged the many requests to see him undressed. He pointed to his left, pausing. “Oh,” he chuckled again. “I always forget it’s flipped.” He swapped to the right, pointing to the accrued tokens. “If we can get this to 300, these come off. I promise.”

More reserved than Seungkwan tended to be. His tone was soft, a lilt of ditziness, an edge of shyness but there was no doubt he’d been doing this for a while. Maybe a character, Seungkwan noted to himself. He always flirted at playing with different archetypes, but his core audience preferred his energy and straightforwardness.

The token count held at the high 200s, climbing a token or two at a time. Vernon had seated himself and engaged with his audience, answering questions or offering advice. One user had asked what he’d had for breakfast, another user requesting for him to rub his nipples. Vernon acknowledged both at the same time, describing what he’d eaten as he started rubbing an index finger over a hardened nipple.

At 300, the users spammed celebratory emojis. Vernon thanked the one viewer who’d paid in ten tokens to meet the goal and, as promised, he stood again and hooked his thumbs into the elastic and slowly peeled the tight pair off. He stopped abruptly to tease the audience a little, running his finger along a red mark left on his hips. “A size up, next time,” he suggested with a wink and continued rolling down the elastic.

Seungkwan got a good sense of the man’s love for his job here. As he removed the last of his clothing, his cock swelled and strained, hard enough for it to bounce once the briefs were pushed down his thighs.

Hostility aside, Seungkwan could admit the man looked damn good naked. But Vernon was nothing special. He made small talk with fans while he sat back down and squirted lube into his hand. He gave himself a few showy pumps, more for visual effect than any real attempt to stimulate himself.

Then Seungkwan immediately saw the appeal when Vernon reached for something off camera and revealed an orange dildo with a suction cup on the other end. He moved the camera toward his window, which offered an incredible view of a couple dozen buildings and the skyline of the city.

“I’m twenty stories up, so I don’t think anyone will see me,” was said off camera. A hand came into view, sticking the dildo to the window before the camera was moved back to the man in a new position, ass scooted to the edge of the chair and his legs spread. He stopped touching himself long enough to lube up a pair of fingers on one hand.

“Though wouldn’t it be more fun if they did?” He considered aloud, grin loaded with mischief. He pressed a finger into himself, the second one edged easily along the first. He gave a few hammy moans. Seungkwan could tell a fake moan if it was played backwards through a gramophone, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

Still, Vernon was a halfway competent performer. He wedged himself open, fingers spread as wide as the resistance allowed. He added a third finger to spread him wider yet. His other hand occupied itself with a few slow, showy jerks of his own cock.

The moans may have been faked, but the rough voice was the real thing. He nodded his chin toward something off camera, presumably the dildo. “Fuck it or suck it? Highest bidder decides.”

In just a minute, Seungkwan had watched the token count grow from the low 300s to the mid 400s. The winner, a user who bid 30 tokens, urged him to fuck it.

“Fuck it it is.” He withdrew his fingers, stood and kicked the chair out of the way. He adjusted the camera back to the window, Vernon’s profile coming into view. He lined his ass up, feet spread and planted on the ground, back bending down, hand coming up behind him to hold it steady as he pushed back slowly.

Fake moans gave way to small, real noises of struggle as he eased it into himself. Seungkwan had to hand it to him. The shot was incredible, a man fucking himself on an orange dildo with the city of Seoul as a backdrop.

The thing bottomed out, and Vernon shifted his hips in small movements first to settle into the feeling before longer, slower pulls back and forth. He fisted his cock in earnest now, intent on getting himself off.

And Vernon came. Seungkwan was utterly engaged. Now he understood what had the man up to such heights. That was just a drop in the bucket, though. Surely he didn’t rely on the same gimmick every time, prompting further research.

Weeks of research, viewing religiously when the man was on until one very unfortunate incident where Seungkwan had forgotten to log out of his main account. Users had noticed and pointed it out in floods of comments until Vernon had taken notice and absolutely gushed.

“Oh my fucking God, it’s the real deal. I’m a massive fan. You know, JejuBoo is who inspired me to do this in the first place.”

At the center of attention now, Seungkwan responded with a heart emoji hoping the contribution would make it so Vernon would change the subject. And that he did, introducing the product he was about to bring on screen with a ‘guess what I bought’ today, followed by the furnishing of a metal sound.

Incredible. Seungkwan didn’t even need to create a distraction. He slipped out while Vernon recounted the advice he received on sounding, and he hoped for it to be the end of the episode until he logged in later that night before doing his show. He had a notification. Vernon had sent him a direct message.

“Hey! I know we’ve never formally spoken before but I’m really honored that you watched my stream. It’s a little embarrassing, but I was wondering if you ever wanted to have a chat sometime? None of the streaming or sex stuff, just a chat to be friends. Let me know, and it’s totally okay if you don’t want to.”

Seungkwan told himself he agreed to it because it gave him tactical advantage. He'd forfeited his phone number. Now he played the waiting game.

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with another wholesome fic about platonic friendship
> 
> Since you're here, I've got a fun story about my Omegle days. Many years ago, I came across a guy who put a metal sound in his slit, but not just any regular metal sound. It was one he'd rigged to send electric pulses into his cock. I spent a good part of that hour watching a dude basically electrocute his dick to get himself off. In hindsight, that was probably my soulmate.


End file.
